Downward Spiral
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: She had been on an upward ascent, flying, soaring, high above the clouds. But what goes up, must come down. Dina-centric. Because you don't realize what you've got until it's gone… Written for CRocs' challenge. Mature content, reader discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you have read Crocs' Review (a Shake It Up story that basically reviews other Shake It Up stories, I recommend reading it to know what stories are worth reading), you'll know what the challenge is. It is to write a story that is unique, and original, as a way of creating less cliché stories. Let's face it, the Shake It Up archive is full of them.**

**Also, this does not exist in the same world as Scars/Burned. In Scars/Burned, I mention that they are 15, and that Deuce and Dina have broken up. But here, they are 16, and still together, so… I now present to you, the first chapter of Downward Spiral.**

* * *

><p>As cliché as it sounds, it all started at a party. A party in Chicago, hosted by her father. All his 'connections' had showed up for the occasion, Benny had already scored her a few pairs of headphones to sell at school.<p>

She could feel a pair of ice-blue eyes watching her as she walked around. They belonged to a tall, handsome man of about twenty, with tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. After much indecision, she decided to introduce herself, he was pretty fuckin' cute, after all.

_Remember Deuce? Your boyfriend? _A voice in the back of her head hisses.

_Shut up, what Deuce don't know ain't gonna hurt him._

"Hey. I'm Dina."

"Cameron." he replied, grinning mischievously, "Aren't you a pretty thing. Too pretty for your own good…" she grinned uneasily, he was starting to sound… perverted. Though she probably should've noticed sooner, after all, he had been practically stalking her for the past half hour.

"Hey, Cameron!" A Hispanic guy, closer to her age than Cameron, called out.

"Tony! Where ya been? It's been too long." Cameron replied.

If she had thought Cameron was good-looking…

Tony looked like a taller, stronger, more masculine version of Deuce, sans giant eyebrows. His eyes were deep and soulful, almost hypnotic, Dina could feel them pulling her in.

_Remember, you have a boyfriend!_

"Hey, I'm Antonio, but you can call me Tony."

"Antonio is fine," she replied slyly, all thoughts of Deuce let go at the sound of his deep, melodic voice, "And I'm Dina."

"So, Dina. Dina Garcia? This your party then?"

"My dad's actually, but close enough."

"What would you say if I offered you a ride somewhere more… exciting. If you know what I mean."

* * *

><p><em>No<em>

_I actually_

_don't know_

_what you mean._

_I have a boyfriend,_

_so I_

_should say_

_no._

_I shouldn't_

_want him_

_as much I as I_

_do,_

_no,_

_I definitely_

_shouldn't do_

_it._

_So I don't_

_know why_

_I said_

_yes._

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you are not participating in Crocs' challenge, you should check it out, and join! Write well, but not better than me, because I'm in it to win it, baby! (Totally kidding!)<strong>

**Not making any promises, but the next chapter should be posted soon.**

**I know its short, but all the chapters will be like this. It's not an accident.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said, updates will be sporadic. I'll write when I can, but…No promises. My computer is still struggling, so, it'll probably crash again soon **sigh** as it is a piece of shit.**

**If you feel like I'm rushing the plot…. I'm not. It's supposed to feel like this. This story will probably be about 12-15 chapters long, so this is only the beginning, my lovelies!**

**One review on chapter 1. Really guys? Where is the love? Totally kidding, of course. You don't have to review if you don't want to, though, I'd love it if every reader did!**

**Little children, be warned! This chapter is for mature eyes only! It's not quite M-rated, but, it cuts it pretty damn close!**

The next few weeks passed by in a blur, but not in a what-the-fuck-just-happened kind of blur, but more of a time-flies-when-you're-having-fun kind of blur. She spent most of it in school, hanging out with Cece and Rocky, and doing couple-y things with Deuce. However, with everything she did, her head was in the clouds, imagining she was with Antonio instead. She snuck out to meet him whenever she could, driving around town in his big BMW.

_What _

_kind _

_of _

_17-_

_year-_

_old_

_has _

_a _

_freakin' _

_BMW?_

_He's hiding something_.

She loved every second she spent with him. He showed her a side of love she'd never seen before. Deuce was perfect. Stable, dependable, her other half. She could almost imagine being in love with him, if it weren't for the fact that their relationship lacked one thing. Sparks.

_Antonio_

_was fire, He _

_was passion, heat, desire_

_She knew that she was_

_in lust with _

_him._

Dina needed that. Need the sparks to fly when they touched, needed the burning between her thighs when they kissed, needed him. She needed spontaneity, needed something erratic, unpredictable, needed impulses.

_He_

_kisses_

_her, long_

_and hard, and_

_she never wants_

_him to stop kissing _

_her. She wants this_

_to last forever,_

_and ever. _

_Needs_

_him._

He drives her out into the woods, and they walk to a clearing in the middle. She's sneaking glances at him as they walk, taking in his statuesque build, his perfectly tanned skin, messy black hair, his hypnotic black eyes.

_He pushes her _

_unto the ground, _

_pulling himself on _

_top of her,_

_and starts removing _

_her clothes. _

_She_

_knows_

_they're moving _

_too fast. She _

_and Deuce had _

_been together for t_

_hree years, and they _

_hadn't even come _

_close to this._

_She_

_knows_

_she should stop_

_him. She should_

_tell him the _

_truth, that she_

_knows_

_she isn't ready to _

_give her_

_virginity. _

_But_

_she can't stop_

_him. Can't say_

_no. She doesn't_

_want him to stop._

_Because _

_it_

_is just so_

_fuckin' fantastic_

_being with him._

_It's like, the rest_

_of the world_

_doesn't matter_.

**Well, there's that chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

They drive back, not speaking. No words can describe the passion, the fire, the sparks in the act they had just committed. What words could explain the pleasure that had shot threw her body, touching every nerve. What could possibly describe how it felt to give herself completely. To just – let go.

She feels like Eve, finally giving in to the temptation of the forbidden fruit. Finally having eaten from the tree of knowledge.

She feels dirty,

defiled,

violated.

_And she loves it. _

Being a sinner is

so much more fun than being

a saint, after all.

He grins over at her, relishing the blush spreading across her angular face. He puts one hand on her upper thigh, a mischievous sparkle in eyes when her eyes betray the tingles of pleasure running up and down her spine. Goosebumps erupt on her pale arms, and her breath catches in her throat.

He looks at her

appraisingly,

deep in thought.

Anticipation

swells inside

of her.

"I wasn't too sure about this before. But I think you're ready." He says, finally.

"Ready for what?"

"Trust me, babe, you're gonna love it. It'll make you fly higher than you thought possible."

"Even after _that_?" She whispers seductively, purposefully leaving it vague, he knows what _that_ is. He grins, before,

"Guess you'll have to see for yourself."

"See what for myself?"

"I got some real good crystal, straight from Mexico, I've got connections like you wouldn't believe."

_Crystal, as in crystal meth._

INSERT LINE HERE!

Saying no is her instinct. She knows what drugs can do a person, knows how they could ruin her.

But she's in too deep. She can't say no. As soon as she looks into those hypnotically brown eyes, the eyes of the man who she gave her virginity to, she melts.

She's ready, and nods her approval, staring in awe at the little crystals of meth, as he pours it into a pipe.

"I thought you snorted crank?" She manages.

"Those days are in the past. Only street-lab meth can be snorted, I got pure Mexican crystal, had to be smuggled across the border. Trust me, it'll take you high."

And it's the second time in one day that she has a _first-time. _First her virginity, and now she's doing drugs. She knows she should feel ashamed. But she doesn't.

_It feels too damn good._

She's flying,

higher,

higher,

higher,

up into

the clouds,

soaring,

_and it takes her breath away._


	4. Chapter 4

He drops her off at her apartment, with a "So what are you gonna do after I leave?"

"I got a date with my boyfriend."

_She's too _

_wired _

_to realize that _

_he _

_probably doesn't _

_want to _

_hear about the _

_other _

_guy in her_

_life._

"Baby's got two boys running? I like it. What's his name?"

_(He_

_likes_

_that she is_

_dating another_

_guy at the_

_same_

_time?_

_How fucked up is that?)_

_Don't take him too seriously,_

_now. He's just as high as you are._

"Deuce Martinez."

Recoginition flashed in his dilated eyes.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. Mind not mentioning me to him?"

"Why would I tell my boyfriend about you?"

He flashes her a grin as he drives off in his BMW. _Must do pretty good business with the meth dealing, if he can afford a BMW._

Still too buzzed to think clearly, she stumbles to the Olive Pit, where she was going to meet Deuce. Hot rage shot through her as she saw who he was sitting with. Here she had given up time with Antonio to have a romantic date with him

_(Deuce was romance, Antonio was passion) _

only to find that it wasn't really even a 'date'. There were four seats at the table, Cece and Rocky giggling across from him.

_(She hated them. She didn't even_

_know why. They'd only_

_ever been nice to her.)_

"Hey Deucey" She said as upbeat as she could muster with her heart racing.

The three of them looked up at her, smiling.

"Hey." Deuce said, beaming.

"No 'hey' for me?" Rocky asked teasingly.

But Cece just sat there, staring at her. Her heart started racing - faster than it already was - for it seemed to her that Cece could see right through

her.

_(Like she could see her_

_dilated pupils ***and knew_

_exactly what it meant**_

_Like she could see_

_her lips red and raw **from_

_kissing**, like she could_

_smell the smell of sex_

_and crystal lingering on her.)_

Cece shuts her eyes, shaking her head as though ridding herself of a stupid thought, and smiles at her.

_(She feels a rush_

_of gratitude that_

_Cece is giving_

_her the benefit_

_of the doubt)_


	5. Chapter 5

Months drag by,

in a meth-scented

haze. Perfectly

routine. Imperfectly

erratic, bittersweet

contradiction.

Every morning, she catches her buzz to get her through the school day. Goes through the motions of hanging out with Cece and Rocky, still selling merchandise in the halls, being Deuce's picture-perfect girlfriend.

But she isn't

really picture

perfect. Her

flawless façade

hides the girl

she is with Antonio,

hides the drug-

induced dilation

of her eyes.

She hates

the perfection.

Hates being the girl

Deuce wants her to be.

That isn't who she

is. Not who

she wants

to be.

Sneaking out to see Antonio becomes more frequent. She gets her fill of crank, and a little something extra. Explosions of lust. Still no love. She isn't sure she loves either of them. Deuce loves her, but she isn't sure she'll ever reciprocate.

* * *

><p>The little pink plus sign<p>

comes as a

surprise. Sure,

it wasn't like,

impossible.

It wasn't even

improbable.

She should've

expected it. But it

changed

everything. Sent

her spinning out

of control.

Heart racing,

head pounding.

What now? How

could she ever get

her

life back? How

could she be

pregnant? She

wasn't ready

to be a mother.

Telling Deuce

would hurt. She

didn't want to

hurt him.

But

for the three

of them –

herself, Deuce

and Antonio –

life

would never

be the same.

It seemed like

forever

before she caught

the courage to

tell anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = love, love everything else. Therefore reviews everything else.<strong>

**Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm an Adv. Algebra student...**


	6. Chapter 6

One breath.

She knocks on the Jones' apartment

Two breaths.

Flynn answers the door.

Three breaths.

He brings her Deuce.

Four breaths.

Cece, Rocky, Ty, and Deuce look at her expectantly.

_(Oh, Deuce. You_

_deserve so much better _

_than me, and the news_

_I'm about to give.)_

One final breath.

They'll all find out eventually. Might as well say it now.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone's jaws drop. Pregnant. Everyone looks at Deuce, waiting for him to react.

"Who's the father." He finally manages.

Ty looks at him, as if he were extremely stupid, "You, dude. Who else?"

"No," Deuce begins, and Dina knows all her secrets are about to be spilled for everyone to see, "It's not mine, because I'm still a virgin. So, Dina. Who's the father. As your boyfriend, I deserve to know who you're screwing behind my back."

Jaws drop, once more. She doesn't respond, isn't sure how.

It's Cece who cuts in, spitefully, "Is it the same guy who's been supplying you with meth? Or is that someone else."

Tears threaten.

How did she know?

How could she

just spill all her secrets

like that? How

could she be so

cruel? Weren't they

friends?

No. Her and Deuce

were friends. She's

possessive of them.

"How. How did you know?" as soon as she says it, she regrets it. That was practically a confession.

"I knew that first day at the Olive Pit. You smelled of it. Your eyes were dilated. My mom's a cop, I know the signs."

She nodded.

"What's his name?" Deuce asks, voice soft.

"Antonio." Cece, Ty and Rocky are watching her and Deuce's conversation like a tennis match, eyes flying to see the return of the volley.

"Do I know him?"

"He said he knew you, but…"

"I don't know any Antonio's. At least, not off the top of my head."

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah. I'm pissed. I can't even look at you right now. Why wasn't I enough? What did he have, that I didn't, Dina? Why aren't I good enough?" his voice cracks, sadness, anger, confusion, emptiness welling up in his dark eyes.

He walks past her,

out the door,

possibly

out of her life.

Shouldn't she

be happy? Hadn't

she always wished

for their relationship

to end?

So why did she

feel so empty?


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Shake It Up!**

**AN: There is a comment in this chapter that may offend homosexuals. I, however, must insist that I mean nothing against the gay/lesbian community. I'm just saying, a straight guy would HATE it if their girlfriend thought they were gay.**

* * *

><p>Deuce Martinez sat in his bedroom, hands curled into fists at his sides, glaring at the photo on his lap. If Cece was right, this picture was taken after she had started seeing this Antonio guy.<p>

He had originally loved this picture. Dina was standing dead center, smiling blissfully at the camera, with himself standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, grinning mischievously.

But now, upon closer inspection, her eyes were dilated – from the meth, if Cece's word was true – and she was looking somewhat anxiously off to the side, as if wishing she were somewhere else. Or was it only because he knew it to be true that he saw it in the picture?

How could he not of known his girlfriend was on drugs? Was she always that distant?

_Yes._

The thought stings and burn, his fists clench tighter, until his knuckles stand out white against his dark Hispanic skin. The smell of the soup his mother is making for dinner wafts up into his room, and he follows it down into the kitchen.

As a child, Deuce had loved watching his mother cook, his brother had thought him extremely stupid, and girly. Deuce, aged six, hadn't known what it meant when his brother called him 'gay' for liking cooking. Is that why Dina liked that other guy? Did she think he was _girly_, or, even worse, _gay?_

"Honey, what's wrong?" his mother's voice cuts into his reverie.

He spills everything, for some reason. Maybe he's always been a bit of a mama's boy, "It's just... My girlfriend was cheating on me. We'd never… you know. But now she's pregnant with this other guy's baby."

His mother's jaw drops, "Dina? Well, I would never have guessed…"

"Me neither."

The oven beeps, and she hollers up the stairs, "Tony! Get down here! Dinner's ready."

His brother comes swaggering down the stairs, reeking of the smell Cece identified as crystal meth. _Jesus, was everybody using?_

"Antonio Martinez! You smell disgusting. You _will _take a shower before you eat dinner with us." his mother scolds.

Antonio. Meth. The whole thing clicks into place, and before he knows it he's on his brother, punching him in the face.

He can hear his mother screaming, can hear his father walking through the door with a "What the fuck is going on here?" but it sounds so far away, the roaring in his ears drowning out everything else.

Finally, his dad manages to pry him off Antonio. Deuce surveys the damage – two black eyes, nose looks broken, bloody lip – in satisfaction. But then, reality comes crashing back, and he realizes that this has done nothing. That this guy – his brother – is still the father of his girlfriend's baby.

"How could you?" he yells angrily, hoping the shouting will drown out the sound of his suffering, "You're my goddamn brother. I loved her! I've been dating her for three years! So why'd you do it? Tell me why! Tell me why you were screwing my girlfriend."

Silence follows his words. His father, finally, breaks the silence, "Antonio, is this true?"

"No. Besides, he has no proof."

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you then. She's pregnant. And once the baby's born, a simple paternity test is the only proof I'll need."

"Pregnant." he stutters, "bu-bu-bu-bu-but..."

"Yep. Congratulations. You're the father of my girlfriend's baby." He stalks off, walking towards Cece's apartment. Anger fueling him, he wants nothing more than for revenge, nothing more than for his brother to be arrested, and the stash of meth he's dealing should do the trick.


	8. Chapter 8

She has nothing to do

but sit outside Cece

and Rocky's apartment complex.

On the stoop, head

drooping, tears falling.

She sees him approaching,

and her heart soars,

_Deuce_!

She wants to call out

to him, wants to take

it all back. She's not

ready to be a mother,

and if she had stayed

with Deuce, it would

have never happened.

She has yet to

tell Antonio

that he's going

to be a father.

He catches her eye,

and stomps over

to her, scowling.

But he walks right

past her, into the

building. She

follows him,

saying, "Deuce,

please, say something!

I'm sorry, Deuce-y."

He ignores her,

continues

up the steps.

She tugs on

his sleeves,

trying to

capture his

attention.

Finally, he whirls

around, saying,

"What do you

want me to

fucking say?

You got yourself

knocked up by

my brother,

goddamnit."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, my brother.

Guess you two weren't

as close as you thought."

Tears sting

in her eyes.

Months spent

with him,

the man she

gave her

virginity to,

the man she

gave her

innocence

to, and she

knew nothing

about him.

He knocks on the

door to Cece's

apartment.

"What do you

need Cece for?"

"I don't. I came

to see her mom."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer,

but she knows.

_He's here to _

_turn in her and _

_Antonio! _

She froze, then

turned on her

heels, as soon

as she left his view,

she broke into a run.

She had to warn Antonio!


	9. AN

**So, I just thought I'd let you know, not that a lot of you care, but I'm done with fanfiction. For good. I might drop in to read some stories from time to time, but from now on, all my writing will be on my novel.**

**I'm keeping my stories up for your enjoyment, but they will not be updated, nor will their sequels be posted... Sorry!**

**Good bye!**


End file.
